First Impressions
by Arwen Undomiel77
Summary: Arwen and Eowyn meet for the first time. Not complete and any help would be greatly appreciated!


Midsummer's Eve.  
  
She saw it in his eyes, she had seen it ever since messengers came with news a company was riding hence, that look of pure joy, a hope long suppressed coming true, and today that joy shone through radiating his presence. They were assembled outside the gates of Minas Tirith, waiting for this party to arrive. The King was at the front of those assembled, and even from where she was standing, Eowyn could see that his usually grave features were arranged in a look of elation. And she knew why too. Within this party came Arwen Undómiel, Evenstar of her people, who was said to be the fairest maiden upon this earth. She was the one Aragorn truly cared for, the one he loved so blindly with all his heart, the one he would die for. She was the moon in his night sky, and Eowyn was an insignificant star. Eowyn turned to Faramir, her moon and sun, her love. He was more dear to her than any man, and she loved him without question. But still that pang of jealousy rose inside her, against a women she didn't know and why? All because she loved a man Eowyn had never truly loved.  
  
The white city now came into view, the Tower of Ecthelion glimmering with the last of the dying sun. It was beautiful no doubt, even after the war wreaked upon it. And as they came nearer Arwen's heart quickened. The cool, fragrant air lifted up her dark locks, picking up her velvet skirts leisurely. She breathed in deep this clean, fresh air, hoping to calm her nerves but just then they came over the hill, and the crowd that she could see assembled gave a cheer as they saw her brother's silver banner, and the folk of Lothlorien riding behind it. She was here, she told herself, here at the end of all their struggles, finally with her love. And there he was. Her Estel, his face was as beautiful as ever, his deep grey eyes searching the party for her, his features arranged in a look of pure delight, just like the day they had first met. Their eyes met, and Arwen's heart stopped. She drew a shaky breath, composing herself again, stopping herself from leaping of her horse and running to him. She kept her eyes locked with his, never straying and without realising tears fell down her pale cheeks.  
  
Eowyn had watched the elves come over the border of the hill, and gazed upon their beauty with awe. It was true that the elves were the fairest of all beings, even from afar she could see their radiance shining softly about them, and hear their sweet voices on the wind. Eowyn had never been around such beauty, at Edoras her people lived for their horses and their land. Since she could remember, the people surrounding her came alight with the love of what they did, their hair shone like gold in the morning sun, their skin was bronzed and their faces content. But they were not fair; their other qualities far exceeded any beauty they possessed. But her mother however had been the most beautiful thing in her life, her soft arms and warm body, her caring clear blue eyes, her river of hair and her laughing smile. But that had been lost to her long ago. She scorned herself again, how could she compare to this lifestyle that Aragorn had been brought up in, with the beautiful faces surrounding him and the melodious words spoken to him? He had told her himself he was raised in Rivendell, and she had misunderstood his meaning, he was in fact telling her that Rivendell would always be his home, the place most dear to him. And the lady who dwelled there, the Evenstar of the elves, would be the person most dear to him forever.  
  
Eowyn searched the party for this lady; her eyesight was not as keen as Legolas's who she could see was already locking eyes with old friends and smiling greetings to them. All the elves were beautiful to her, they had shining hair which was as dark as night or as pale as the new sun, ageless faces with ivory colouring and perfect features and haunting eyes which had many memories and emotions swirling with in their depth. Arwen Undómiel could be any of these ladies, how would she know? She took a quick look at Aragorn and knew she had arrived. He had taken an involuntary step forward, his face was mixed between disbelief and utmost joy, and she could see his breath had quickened. She followed his gaze to a lady on a grey palfrey, and Eowyn drew a breath. The lady was a vision of loveliness; her poise was gentle and elegant and her frame was slight but strong. Her hair cascaded down her back; it was as dark as night and moved softly with the breeze. Her flawless face was a contrast; the dark hair intensified the clear skin and large eyes, which were grey and cloudless, and framed by thick black lashes. But Eowyn thought her gaze was superior; like she had seen and had knowledge of so much that the present events were not interesting to her. But as soon as she saw Aragorn, such love sprung into her eyes, and her crimson lips made a smile that lit up her whole face, Eowyn turned away.  
  
The company reached the gates and halted, and the King strode forward to greet his guests, and all noticed his gaze never left the Lady Arwen's face. Arwen could wait no longer, she wanted to embrace him, be close to him, to return that part of her heart. Without waiting for her Father to dismount, she slipped of her horse, and leaving all her composure behind, she ran to where he was standing, her dress flowing out, and her hair fanning out behind her. When she reached him, she stopped and froze, as their eyes locked in a timeless gaze. Was this really it? Was this the moment she had been waiting for, when they could finally be together? A thought passed her mind and clouded her heart. How could she be sure he still loved her, now he had fulfilled his destiny? Her eyes filled with tears, she lowered her head to hide them, and bowed to her King. Aragorn looked at her with confusion; surely her feelings had not changed? His gaze took in her delicate figure; he longed to touch her again to confirm this was not a dream. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder, and felt a tear drop. Then he understood, it was her who was unsure. He lifted her chin up to meet his gaze, and softly ran his fingers down her cheek, locking this moment in his memory. Arwen's fears left her in a second, and he pulled her into an embrace that could of withstood time. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her passionately to wash away any fear she still had. She kissed him back, not caring that it was not proper for a Lady, her dream had finally come true.  
  
When she finally pulled away, laughing softly, tears flowing freely, she heard the applause that had broken out, and all eyes were fixed on the couple. She stole a glance at her Father, who was torn between joy and the reality of what she had just done. She saw Láurie smiling at her with tears in her eyes, who was standing next to Elrohir and Ellandan, who were laughing at the display that their sister and old friend had just put on. She turned from them laughing too, and looked at her Grandmother, who nodded at them with a knowing smile. It was then the Steward Faramir, shouted "Behold the King and Queen of Gondor, may their days be blessed and their line un-ended!" They turned to Faramir, and Arwen noticed the lady next to him, whose long golden hair fell behind her like a river of gold, and Arwen saw that although she joined in with the celebration, her smile did not reach her eyes. 


End file.
